prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ring of Honor Wrestling
|original run = }} Ring of Honor Wrestling was a professional wrestling television series produced by Ring of Honor (ROH). The series featured the professional wrestlers of Ring of Honor competing in matches, along with interviews from the wrestlers. Combined, these elements created and furthered the storylines of ROH. The pilot episode was taped on February 28, 2009, and aired on March 21, 2009. The show airs weekly on HDNet in the United States. On February 11, 2010 it was announced that Ring of Honor Wrestling would be airing in Italy on Dahlia TV. The show was voted as the Best Weekly Television Show in the 2010 Wrestling Observer Newsletter Awards. The series' 100th and final episode aired on April 4, 2011. On May 21, 2011, Ring of Honor and Sinclair Broadcast Group announced that the broadcast carrier had purchased ROH. Now former ROH owner, Cary Silkin, will remain with the company in an executive role. Ring of Honor television will return in September 2011 on Sinclair Broadcast syndicated stations. On May 27, 2015, it was announced that Ring of Honor Wrestling will be broadcasted on Destination America beginning June 3, 2015. Production Ring of Honor first announced their partnership with HDNet in article posted to their website on January 26, 2009. The article stated that HDNet would air a weekly television series featuring Ring of Honor wrestling. They subsequently announced their first television tapings would take place at The Arena in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Ring of Honor Wrestling began airing weekly starting March 21, 2009 on HDNet. On July 1, 2009 it was reported that Ring of Honor had canceled television tapings scheduled to take place on July 17 and 18, the decision was reported to be a decision made by HDNet and not Ring of Honor. On July 27, 2009, ROH announced that Ring of Honor Wrestling would be moving to Monday nights beginning on August 17. They also announced that ROH would begin airing a repeat of the show later on Monday nights. On January 11, 2011, Ring of Honor announced the ending of Ring of Honor Wrestling, after the completion of the promotion's two–year contract with HDNet. The final tapings of the show would be taking place on January 21 and 22, with the final episode airing on April 4, 2011. On May 21, 2011, Ring of Honor and Sinclair Broadcast Group announced that the broadcast carrier had purchased ROH. Now former ROH owner, Cary Silkin, will remain with the company in an executive role. Ring of Honor television will return in September 2011 on Sinclair Broadcast syndicated stations. On September 9, 2014, ROH announced that Ring of Honor Wrestling would begin being syndicated to stations in non-Sinclair markets, with Gannett Company-owned WATL in Atlanta becoming the first non-Sinclar station to air Ring of Honor Wrestling on September 13, 2014. On May 27, 2015, ROH announced a 26-week television deal with Destination America, beginning on June 3. Episode format Each episode opens with a video of the Ring of Honor talent competing in various matches as well as the series's theme song, before going to an introduction and the opening match. An episode typically features 3 to 4 matches as well as interviews from the wrestlers regarding their upcoming matches or current storylines. The show typically ends after the main event (the final match on an episode) and goes to a closing graphic. Filming locations All but six episodes of Ring of Honor Wrestling were taped at The Arena in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The Arena is frequently used as a professional wrestling venue, and is known prominently for formerly hosting many Extreme Championship Wrestling events. In September 2010, ROH announced they would be holding television tapings at the Davis Arena in Louisville, Kentucky on December 9 and 10, marking the first time tapings were held away from The Arena. In August 13, 2011, Ring of Honor Wrestling will be taping in Chicago, Illinois . As of 2014, "Ring of Honor Wrestling" is touring. The show is now taped in various locations around the country. Commentators External links *Official site Category:Ring of Honor *